


Toxin

by 847584



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Crying, Drinking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/847584/pseuds/847584
Summary: quick kai-focused angst





	Toxin

Kai took a long drag of the cigarette between his fingers, smoke filling his lungs as it ate him from the inside; he breathed out the cloud, watching it twirl around in the air before it drifted into the closed room’s walls. Had he been in the monastery, he would’ve been worried about getting the stench impregnated into the furniture, but he wasn’t, so he couldn’t care less.  
A glance to his left allowed him to know the time, the cheap-looking clock beside the bed read 6:35 a.m.  
He turned to his right, eyeing the three naked bodies slumped against each other in the bed.

It happened again.

If the naked men beside Kai and his violently pounding headache wasn’t enough of a hint for him, the sharp pain on his lower back was enough to convince him.  
He would be lying if he said he even remembered what happened last night.  
Whatever, he had expected it, they all knew damn well that every time the four of them went out to drink this was bound to happen. But they still went out, they still stayed at the bar past midnight, they still drank until they couldn’t even speak, they still paid for a motel room.  
Kai took another long inhale, the red tip flared amongst the darkness in the room, he breathed out; fucking hell, they will never learn, will they? This was the fifth time. Fifth. Kai thought it would stop after the second, it obviously didn’t, and if it didn’t stop then, it wouldn’t stop now.  
It’s funny, really, he thought they had more self control than this, not even the most collected and rational person in their team had put a stop to it.  
It’s his fault, it’s their fault, blah blah, he had drowned in guilt the first time around; now, who gives a shit? It was routine now. In half an hour Zane’s system would boot up, Kai long gone from the motel room, and the nindroid would leave without saying a word too, leaving Cole and Jay behind until one of them leaves as well, all returning to the monastery pretending none of this happened until the next weekend when they go out at Laughy’s again and drink until they’re too fucked up to care about having drunk sex with your teammates.

Kai didn’t care.  
He didn’t care.  
He didn’t care.  
He didn’t care.

Kai wiped away a tear rolling down his cheek with the back of his hand.

They were probably already awake, weren’t they?  
He stood up as he put out his cigarette on the ashtray on the nightstand and started searching for his clothes. Trying to remember anything from their fucked up adventure last night, he remembered getting frisky at the bar, the horrid smell of the bathroom stall, making out and grinding against each other like animals in heat; Jay’s lips against his own, Cole’s hips rolling against his’, Zane’s mouth biting his neck-

Kai’s head felt like it was tearing in half.

He finds his bright red underwear, knowing better than to expect to find them clean, and put them on alongside his black shirt and jeans.  
Nope, he doesn’t even remember booking in a room.  
Kai felt jealous of... himself, he has had foursomes five times already and he doesn’t even remember them. Tch, he hoped at least past Kai had fun last night.  
He grabbed his phone from his back pocket to check for new messages, there were 20+, all from Nya.  
The last one she sent read: ‘be safe’. Opening the chat revealed the whole conversation.

Nya: are u still out?  
Kai: yea  
Kai: gonna stay  
Nya: again???  
Kai: yea  
Nya: :/  
Nya: ok then, be safe..  
Kai: yea thx see u tomorrow

That was the last text from Kai, but apparently his sister kept going, he hadn’t read anything past that point.  
Kai hesitated for a second, he didn’t feel like dealing with this so early, but scrolled down the unread texts nonetheless  
Nya: look bro i know u gotta have fun sometimes i rly do  
Nya: but i dont think ur having fun anymore  
Nya: im not dumb u know???? the four of u stay out all night drinking and dont come back home til morning  
Nya: thats super suspicious  
Nya: look i dont wanna ruin ur night  
Nya: u guys can do whatever u want, ur all adults and u can decide what to do w ur lives  
Nya: but u hav all been super distant and dismissive for a while now  
Nya: like u werent even excited for going out today, u just told me u HAD to, its almost like ur forcing urself to go out every weekend or smth  
Nya: and it worries me  
Nya: idk what u guys r doin, for all i know u could be at a strip club or doin drugs or some other shit  
Nya: but i think  
Nya: that ur sleeping w them, arent u???  
Nya: im just so worried  
Nya: i mean thats fine, i think u guys would b cute together  
Nya: but i dont think ur dating  
Nya: u dont act like ppl in love  
Nya: and u were so happy when u told me u where catchin feelings 4 them  
Nya: then that changed after ur bday  
Nya: i dont want u to get hurt  
Nya: ur not gonna read these til tomorrow r u  
Nya: fine, maybe sober Kai will listen  
Nya: sorry, its not rly my place  
Nya: just  
Nya: be safe

Kai’s hot tears fell on top of the phone screen, he moved his forearm to his face in an attempt stop them. He muffled his sobs, hand desperate to reach to his other pocket for another cig.

That night, he was so happy.

The next morning, they didn’t want to commit.

He didn’t care.

Kai turned off his phone, cleaned his face and headed out the room, grabbing a new cigarette from the pack in his pocket, ready to forget and let the toxin consume him for a fifth time.

**Author's Note:**

> as always sorry for bad grammar, i wrote this in one sitting.
> 
> it doesnt make a lot of sense, but i still wanted to write something like this at least once to test out the waters lol
> 
> its not my thing, i shall go back to happy smut


End file.
